The Fateful Meeting
by Neon-Flowers
Summary: He never expected to be this obsessed... her eyes mezmerized him into a loophole with no end. He had to see her again, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my first fanfic, hope its good ^_^ please tell me what you think.~

**Chapter 1**

The sky was filled with dark clouds looming above as Gaara walked home one late afternoon. Those walking by the side walk were hurrying to get to their destination, not wanting to get caught up in the upcoming storm, but unlike them, Gaara was taking his time taking in the things around him. The passing cars, the stray dogs, the smell of rain, the sound of chatter.

He liked days like these where he could just take a walk and enjoy the beautiful things that life had to offer. Well.. that's what he made himself believe. But the real reason why he always took his walks were because of a girl. It's completely normal for people to be attracted to others but Gaara wouldn't admit to that because to him, the girl he was always looking out for didn't quite 'feel' like a normal girl.

It had happened a few days ago one day when he had to stay late for school, causing him to have to walk home since his brother had also refused to pick him up. He didn't really like walking home back then, he was a rather lazy person. He was halfway to his house so he tried to walk faster when he accidentally stumbled and tripped on a rock that was on the sidewalk. Cursing himself he got up when he felt a hand by his shoulder. He turned around almost frightened since he hadn't felt the presence of another person near him and what he saw made him go speechless.

She had pale skin, glossy pink short hair... but the most amazing thing about her were her eyes. She had gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkled with every motion they almost seemed to glow. It was very mesmerizing that Gaara actually thought it was a dream. But something about her seemed off... other-worldly maybe. And that was when it all went blank.

He woke up the next morning with a huge headache, he didn't even know how he had gotten home the previous night, the only thing he remembered was the gorgeous pink hair girl.

Ever since that day he has always been taking afternoon walks in the hopes of meeting that person again.

Day after day he would go through the same path he had seen "Her." He even tried to re-act that day which marked his life. He felt as though he was just making a fool out of himself tripping over and over, but he NEEDED to feel her unworldly presence again. Deep inside him he feared his new found obsession something inside him told him to stop and turn his back to his search and to never look back, to forget about her. It was as though his inner self was trying to prevent something from happening.

Weeks flew by, suddenly months also, time seemed like if was fast forwarding, and sometimes Gaara felt as if that fateful meeting was tearing him apart... and then...it happened..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

The wind blew threw the autumn leaves making the forest sing. She liked days like this, chilly but warm at the same time. The birds were chirping their morning calls and animals awoke to do their normal doings. While she lay on a green filled hill watching the sky brighten. Even though the morning was nice and calm deep inside she wanted the day to turn into a storm and and cause chaos all around. She wanted to see the humans run around and try not to get caught in the storm. If only she was born a storm fairy like Evlei, who is one of the elders, but alas she was born as a forest fairy and was given the name Sakura. Sakura was given that name because of her short glossy pink hair, which many envied and wanted.

Sakura was a natural beauty with luscious plump lips, fair skin, and the most captivating Emerald green eyes. Her presence alone intimidated other female faeries. Her beauty made male faeries swarm around her.

Sometimes she liked being the center of attention but other times she just wanted to be alone.

She didn't mind being around others, just that sometimes it became too overwhelming to have everyone around her. That's why she would often go to the human realm and observe the humans. Since a very young age humans interested her. Also for some reason she has been observing one specific boy.

It all happened some years ago when she was walking mindlessly around the human streets, and she saw a boy who looked about 9 or 10 years of age, human years that is. Since faeries and humans had different lifespans. The boy had fiery red hair, pale skin, and he had the most beautiful saddest sea foam eyes she had ever seen. He looked so fragile and small she wished she could just go and hug him to make him smile.

Everyday after that first meeting she always came back to watch over him. She would sometimes talk to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her, since humans could not hear or see faeries.

It had now been about 7 human years since she started watching him. From the beginning, little by little, she felt herself falling in love with him. She knew it was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong for a faery to fall in love with a human, but she felt as if she was being pulled to him. It was a sensation that she couldn't really express with words.

She sometimes wished she could tell him about her feelings, but the rules didn't allow faeries to interact with humans, so she always stayed a distance away. She feared that her love would drive her to touch him and make him see her, because a touch was all faeries needed to make humans see them.

Faeries didn't really have many rules, but one main rule was that it was forbidden to interact with humans whatsoever. The faery elders didn't want any humans to be able to see them, since humans' behavior was always unpredictable when faced with the unknown.

But Sakura had broken that rule one cloudy afternoon while she was following the red head boy. Although he didn't look like a boy anymore. He was tall, slim, had pale skin and for some reason he still had those sad sea foam eyes. He also had dark circles under his eyes, hinting the lack of sleep.

She noticed that he had been in a hurry that day, and he stumbled on a rock and fell to the floor.

At that instant something inside her made her hand reach out to him, and before she could stop herself she had already made contact with his shoulder. She couldn't help but stare at him as he looked back at her with amazement and curiosity in his eyes. At the instant their eyes met she felt amusingly happy that for the first time he was actually looking at her.

Her joy was cut short when one of her faery friends, Ino, had suddenly come behind her and poured some dust on the red headed boys face making him go unconscious. Sakura took a while to register what had just happen.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Sakura

"well I was going to surprise you, but then I saw you reach out to this boy" pointing at the boy on the ground "I tried to stop you but he had already seen you, so I just freaked out and had no choice but to use amnesia dust on him."

Ino looked worriedly at Sakura

"why do you look so sad?" Sakura though for a second and said "...I-I don't know.."

Sakura wasn't about to tell Ino that she had been waiting for this moment to happen.

She didn't want anybody to know that she had fallen in love with a human, even though it filled her with Joy that he had finally looked at her after years of her looking at him.

She knew this was wrong, she knew that this went against everything that she was taught. And she knew that she would fall more in love with him now that he knew of her existence.

"so um..should we take him to his house?" asked Sakura

Ino looked at her and smiled wickedly "Well we could leave him here on the side of the road. Even if he might get sick or hurt, he's a human, we can't mingle with humans here you know that Sakura"

Sakura looked at Ino startled and said "Ino! We cant just leave him here!"

Ino looked back at Sakura and couldn't help but chuckle and said in return "I knew you would say that, your as kindhearted as always, I was just kidding"

Ino looked at the passed out red head on the floor and then back at Sakura " so do you have an idea where he lives?"

Sakura smiled and said "yea he just lives a few blocks away"

On the way back to Gaara's house Ino had used Another kind of dust that made Gaara invisible to other humans so it would be easy bringing him back.

That night when Sakura and Ino went back to their realm they were greeted by one of the top ranking Dark faeries "Hello ladies,what a lovely night this is, don't you agree?"

Ino blushed "Hi Sasuke"

"Hi" Sakura said as she pulled Ino towards her, away from the raven faery "Come Ino I need to show you something" she looked back at Sasuke "Sorry Sasuke, we'll see you later" Sasuke smirked "Alright, see you later Sakura"

The girls then proceeded to head down to Sakura's house.

"Did you see how he looked at you Sakura!" Ino said Excitedly

"yea.." Sakura replied with no excitement at all.

"whats wrong with you Sakura! He's like the most attracting faery there is! He's also a top ranking faery like you!"

"Well there's just something about him that I don't like." replied Sakura

"Well it's your loss Sakura, if you don't want him then ill keep him for myself."

Sakura smiled at her friend knowing full well of her friends feelings towards the raven faery.

Tonight, the only thing on Sakura's mind would be those beautiful sea foam eyes which she had come to love so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

I re-did this chapter. For those who had read the previous '3rd' chapter, there have been a few changes.

**Chapter 3**

Weeks flew by, suddenly months also, time seemed like if was fast forwarding, and sometimes Gaara felt as if that fateful meeting was tearing him apart... and then...it happened...

He was in his room doing his homework, he didn't really like doing any kind of homework but it had to be done. That's what he told himself but the real reason he was so focused in his homework was just so that he wouldn't think of the pink haired girl. He admitted that he had come to be very obsessive over her, and after months of trying to find her he thought to himself that maybe that meeting was just a one time thing. Although he hoped that one day he would be able to look at those beautiful eyes of her again.

After doing his homework he started reading a book since he wasn't very sleepy, even though it was almost midnight and everyone else in the house was asleep. As of late, he wasn't sleeping well, his brother even asked him once that if something was wrong with him, but Gaara just shrugged it off saying that it was nothing.

While reading his book, he kept hearing something outside his window. He thought it was just an animal but then he started hearing sobbing. He listened in more closely to hear any other kind of noise, but he only kept on hearing the same sobbing noise. He ignored it, thinking it must be one of his neighbors under an emotional breakdown. He didn't really associate with any of his neighbors.

After some time he had gotten tired of the noise. He got up, wanting to check who was crying like that, but what he saw when he looked out the window made him go wide-eyed. He felt his heart stop and he was holding in his breath.

The pink haired girl that he had always been looking for was right outside of his window laying on the ground, bleeding from various cuts on her body. Right then she looked up with pleading eyes.

Gaara didn't know what happened to her or why she was there at his house when it was midnight.

Without even thinking about it, he helped her in through the window, laid her down on his bed and started to clean off the blood and the dirt that had gotten on her.

He was shaking as he did so, not because he was frightened, but because the girl he had been dreaming about suddenly appeared outside his window bloody and bruised. He was shaking with anger, wondering who in their right mind would leave a girl looking like this.

He didn't ask or say anything as he cleaned her off. Although he was mad, he was being very gentle with her, because this was the first time he had any contact with her. He didn't want to do something wrong and hurt her more. They just sat there in silence as he tended to her wounds. Until she said something, almost in a whisper. "..I'm sorry."

He had never heard her speak before, and although her first words to him were not pleasant ones, he still liked the fact that she had spoken to him. He always had dreams about her, but in his dreams, she never spoke. Just by hearing those two word she said made him almost shiver in a delight he thought he'd never get. Her voice was sweet and tender, that it calmed him. But at the same time it infuriated him more, to think that someone with such a sweet voice could be taken advantage of.

With great effort he tried not to stutter or reply with a harsh tone since he was still very upset at the state she had come to him, "..I-It's okay.." his voice came out shaky and uneven, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. "But.. what happened to you?.. and-" he gestured to his window "why... where you outside my window?"

It really didn't matter to him why or how she had gotten there, he was just really happy that he got to see her again. Although it had been in a weird situation where she just suddenly appeared outside his window. On the other hand he was very concerned about what had happened to her. It pained him as if her injuries were his.

She had a gash on her right arm near her shoulder that was about 5 inches long. She also had a few small cuts on her face and arms but the most noticeable thing was the bruise that was around her neck. It looked as if someone tried to strangle her.

Sakura thought hard about how she was going to answer his question. She didn't want to tell him about her being a faery, or about the details on how she had had gotten her injuries. The feelings she had for him would be considered love, but she didn't want to freak him out by telling him about her origin.

She decided not to tell him of what happened, until it would be necessary for him to know. She just hoped that he would let her stay in his house for the time being. She was hiding from people that she didn't want to be found by.

She looked at him with sad eyes and said "i can't tell you what happened, or why I was outside your window, I was just looking for a place to stay... and you're the only human who has seen me.. so I thought I could ask for help."

Gaara thought for a while about what she had said, although he was more focused on her eyes than anything else. She still had that mesmerizing look in her eyes, just like the first time he had looked at her, but this time they were filled with a sadness that made his heart turn. She said she couldn't tell him about why she was there with him so he wasn't going to press the matter. Although he didn't know her, he was willing to help her on anything that she asked of him. He felt a pull towards her, and just the thought of not helping her out made him feel devastated for some reasons unknown to him. Even though he had only seen her once before, he wanted for her to feel safe and secure.

Gaara looked at her, although he felt his cheeks burning he didn't look away. "..uh.. well you could just.. you know.. just stay here if you want.. it's okay with me.." well it would be okay as long as Gaara's mom never found out about it.

He had never brought a girl home so he didn't know how his parents would react. They once told him that it would be okay if one day he did bring a girl home so his parents would get to know her. But bringing a girl home and keeping a girl in his room were two completely different things. He would have to make up excuses so that no one would go into his room, but he knew he could do it. He would do anything if it was for the beautiful pink haired girl that he had become so madly obsessed with.

Sakura felt relieved at what Gaara had said, although she felt guilty for not being able to tell him the truth. She would repay him for helping someone like her, who he doesn't even know at all.

"Thank you... but if I'm to stay here, it would be better if I knew your name" Sakura said while keeping in her curiosity, since she always wanted to know what his name was. Ever since she started watching after him when he was younger.

"M-my name's Gaara.." Gaara said as he blushed.

_'Gaara'..._she would remember that name.

"And yours?" Gaara asked nervously. He would finally know the name of the girl he had always been thinking of.

"My name is..Sakura"

Gaara smiled, thinking that not only was she beautiful but she also had a beautiful name. Sakura...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

This chapter and the next will be about what happened to Sakura those months that Gaara didn't see her, leading up to where she was outside his window.

**Chapter 4**

Sakura was walking home from the Lotus Mart, where faeries often went to get their own custom design outfits. Most girl Faeries wore dresses that were covered in different color flower petals, while very few girls wore jeans of any color. Sakura was part of the group that chose dresses over pants. The new dress she was getting was filled with dark forest leaves with a few bright pink flowers along the waist line. Her current dress consisted of berries with dark leaves, making it dark green and purple, which made a good contrast with her fair skin. As she was walking home she passed by a few friends who she waved to. While she was walking into the forest she felt as if someone was watching her. She kept turning back but there was no one there.

Her house was deep in the Faery forest, since she was a part of the forest faeries, she needed to be close to where she had originated from. In the beginning she had been given a choice to live with the other faeries or just choose a place in the forest, and since she was a forest faery she had chosen the 2nd option.

When she had gotten home, the feeling of someone watching her never went away, but she ignored it though. She thought that it might have been the meeting with that human boy that had affected her, making her feel different.

She was in her kitchen thinking of what she was going to eat. Sometimes she went to Ino's house if she was too lazy to make food, but today she wanted to stay at home. She didn't want Ino to notice how much the human boy had affected her.

Suddenly she heard the front door open, and she heard footsteps. Normally this kind of act wouldn't have frightened her since Ino sometimes came in without asking Sakura. But this time, for some reason she was afraid that it wasn't Ino.

Her thoughts were proven right when she saw the person walk into the kitchen.

"It's a good evening, isn't it Sakura?"

It was Sasuke. Sakura suddenly got filled with anger at how he hadn't even knocked and just strode into her house as if it was his. "What are you doing here?! You didn't even knock!" Her anger was evident.

"Calm down Sakura, I just came to fetch you so we could go to Shikamaru's birthday party. He said he had invited you and Ino" Sakura suddenly remembered about the party that was going on that night, but the recent events had made her forget.

"I know we've never really talked before, but I met Ino while walking and she told me that you wouldn't mind going to the party with me, and she also told me to just come into your house. She said you were used to it."

'_That Ino!'_ Sakura thought while thinking of a good enough reason she could tell him so he could go away.

While most of the girl population had a crush on the dark faerie, Sakura was one of the few who didn't really like him. He was among the strongest faeries that lived among them and for that, Sakura respected him. She just didn't like the fact that he bragged about his good looks and his charm. While Sakura had never really had a conversation with him, everyone would always be talking about him so that was how she knew how he was, and she just didn't like him.

Sakura just stood there still thinking of an excuse. It was an awkward silence as they stood in her kitchen. Until Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "well.. I'm not really in a good mood today so.. I don't think I'll be going."

"Alright, I guess I'll just go alone to the party." Sasuke said as he gave Sakura a sad look, but Sakura already knew that he was just looking at her like that so she would end up going with him. If she was any other faery she might have fallen for that trick, but she wasn't.

"Yea.. sorry" she managed to say as he was leaving the kitchen. "I'll see you around Sakura." She watched through the window as he disappeared into the night.

She locked all her doors and windows, in case he was planning to come back. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Sasuke. They didn't even have a normal conversation and she disliked him even more.

She resumed doing what she was doing before the awkward meeting.

A few weeks passed since Sakura had gone to the human realm. She stayed at her house most of the time and she sometimes went to Ino's just to hang out. She decided to take some time off from seeing her human boy, so she could get her feeling together. She reminded herself that a relationship between a human and a faery could never be, so she wanted to try and stop seeing him. She also didn't want him to see her following him around since now he could see her, ever since she had made contact with him that first meeting.

It hurt her to not see him everyday since she had gotten so used to always seeing him, but she had to stop. In hopes that the feelings she felt for him would wither away in time. She sometimes wished that she was born human so she would be close to him, and she always ended up getting depressed over that matter. That's why she kept herself busy with tending the forest and just chatting with Ino who always gossiped about many things.

The day after Sasuke had gone to her house, Sakura went to Ino's to ask why she had told him to go pick up Sakura. Ino had just replied with a 'well I thought you guys should at least talk'. Sakura had to remind her friend that she was never going to be interested in the raven faerie. But recently Sasuke was popping out everywhere Sakura went. One time she thought that he might be stalking her, and she told Ino about it. But Ino just laughed and told Sakura that it was probably because Sasuke liked Sakura.

Sakura didn't really believe that Sasuke liked her. They never talked, he would just always say hi to her and give her looks that would probably make any other girl almost melt, but not Sakura. She would just ignore the looks he would give her and keep going her way.

After a while, every time Sakura went out, the other faeries would always ask her why she wasn't together with Sasuke and she would have to explain to them that it was because she didn't like him in a romantic kind of way. Apparently every one wanted them to be together, claiming that they would be the most perfect couple.

It had been almost three months since Sakura had gone to the human realm, and everyday she had to restrain herself from going to meet her human boy. She wanted to at least just see him from afar but she couldn't.

One day Ino had suddenly knocked harshly on Sakura's door. When she opened the door Ino was exclaiming why she hadn't told her about it. Sakura was confused "What had I not told you about?" Ino then answered "Well about you and Sasuke of course! Hes telling the others about it and when I heard, I came running here"

Sakura was even more confused, "What is he telling people?" "Oh my gosh Sakura! He told us that you guys are finally dating!"

Sakura didn't even know what to think. How could he be telling people such a lie!? If she didn't like talking, or even looking at him, how could she be dating him? So she decided to go confront him about the lie he was telling everyone.

Ino was trailing behind Sakura, confused as to why Sakura was so mad. If it was her that was going out with the most popular faerie she would probably just stay with him forever. She didn't understand why Sakura didn't like Sasuke, when he had everything that any girl would desire.

Sakura was almost running while she looked for that damn Sasuke. She wanted to just hit him with all her might, because she would never date anyone she didn't like. There was only one boy who she would choose over anyone, but she had already come to terms with herself that it was impossible for her to be with her human boy. That did not mean that she would let some other guy decide things for her, especially dating.

She saw Sasuke from a distance and she ran towards him. There were other faeries around him but she didn't really care at that moment. When she came up to him everyone around thought that she was going to hug him, but instead she made her hand into a fist and hit him with all the strength she could use. He fell backwards onto the floor, and took his hands to his face where she had hit him.

There was silence as the faeries that were around them just stood there shocked.

Ino came behind and got a hold of Sakura's arm, "Why did you do that?!"

Sakura looked at her friend and at the rest of the faeries "Me and Sasuke are NOT dating, that is just a lie that he made up"

"But that doesn't mean that you could just go and punch him Sakura!" Ino yelled.

As Sakura looked around the crowd that had formed, she noticed that almost all of them were looking at her as if she was crazy. Some girls had helped Sasuke up from the ground and even Ino was with them.

"You really went overboard" Ino said as she walked away with Sasuke and the other girls that had helped him up. The girl faeries and even some of the guys were giving Sakura glares as they all walked away, and Sakura was just left there with a mix of emotions.

Sakura really didn't get why the other faeries were acting as if SHE was the villain when it was Sasuke that was spreading rumors about their supposed relationship. She felt a sense of sadness as she remembered the look on most of the faeries faces, she wondered why none of them were seeing things from her point of view instead of just believing Sasuke. She also wondered how Sasuke could affect all those people so much as to make them look at her with what looked almost like hate.

When she got to her house she went straight to her bed. She wanted to rest after her little episode with Sasuke, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

She was wrong.

She did all the things that had become routine the past months after she decided to stop visiting her human boy. She went through the forest for her walk, then went out to eat at the shops that were in the village. She went shopping for the food she was going to use to make dinner, but everywhere she went and all the faeries that she passed by, glared looks as she passed by them. At first Sakura thought it was just a few of the faeries but as the day progressed she noticed that it was most of them. Even Ino had given her a dirty look as Sakura passed by her on the street. Sakura felt hurt as her own friend had taken Sasuke's side in the matter.

She ignored all of them, thinking that they were over reacting. It was just a punch in the face, and everyone was acting as if she had killed someone.

When she was headed home she passed by a park that was right next to the forest where her house was, and she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Hey there feisty one" Sasuke said as he looked at her with amusement. He pointed to his face where he had a black eye "This actually hurt pretty bad you know. I didn't know you were that strong"

Sakura was about to walk past him when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him "low-rank faeries should be punished for hurting someone of a higher rank"

"Yea and liars should be punished as well don't you think? And by the way I'm not a low ranking faerie for your information" Sakura said as she tried to get out of his grasp, but he just strengthened his grip more.

"Your not a low ranking faerie? I thought you were since forest faeries aren't that important you know." "Forest faeries are as important as any other faerie!" Sakura replied having been angered by what he had said about her. "And why don't you just let go of my arm already?"

"You know you should feel honored to have been chosen to be my girlfriend, your just a plain forest faerie and if you and I got together then you could become more powerful through the connection we would make"

"I don't even like you, so why would I even want to date you?"

"Well why wouldn't you want to date me? I have good looks, I'm strong, and I'm desired by everyone"

Sakura just stayed quiet. This was why she didn't like him, he was very cocky and thought that everyone would just simply like him just because he said so.

"You should just say your fine with us dating, if you did then people would start treating you like they used to. Now they're going to treat you how I want them to treat you. I will make everyone hate you until you come to me."

"I'll never go with you, and you can't possibly make everyone do as you wish" Sakura said as she was still struggling to get away from him.

"Actually I can. I can tell any faerie to do something and they'll do it. They're like ants that crowd around me and do anything I ask of them. So if I tell them not to talk to you, they would listen. Haven't you noticed by how people have been acting today?. It's because I told them to act like that towards you."

That was when he let go of her arm and started walking towards the village. Sakura couldn't believe that the others would just listen to Sasuke as if he were a God. She wasn't going to go running to him no matter what he did to her, or what he made others do to her. She would stand her ground.

She was about to walk away when she heard Sasuke calling to her, She turned back to where he was "You should think well about this Sakura, I'll be waiting" and with that he turned around and left.

She didn't need to think about it, he could wait all he wanted cause she would not go to him.

The only person she would gladly give herself to was of another world.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

This is the second part of what happened to Sakura.

**Chapter 5  
**

Weeks had passed and faeries were still giving her glares and Ino had ignored her too. Sakura just got used to the way people were acting with her. She couldn't quite comprehend the reason why everybody was being manipulated by Sasuke, but she would ignore every single one of them, even if it meant ignoring Ino too. It hurt thinking that she was not going to spend time anymore with her best friend, but it had to be done.

Sakura was coming back from the store where she had gone out to get a snack. It was almost nightfall but in the faery realm there weren't many dangers for the faeries wandering around at night.

When she got to her home in the forest, she started making dinner for herself and taking out all the groceries she had bought.

In the past weeks, most of her time was spent alone in her house and throughout the days she had gotten used to it.

She started eating her meal when she heard rustling by the window, so she got up to see what it was. It was dark but she could see perfectly clear since the forest was her domain. She thought it was just an animal passing by, although she knew that wasn't the case since animals were rarely seen in the faerie realm. The animals belonged in the human realm but there were times when for some odd reason they appeared in the faerie realm, but they always stayed a distance away from the faeries.

She opened up the window to see, but she was hit with something the moment she stuck out her head. She touched her face with her fingers and she realized that it was mud what had been thrown at her. She heard laughter and when she cleared her eyes of the mud, she got hit with more mud. She was sure it was those faeries that always followed Sasuke everywhere, doing whatever he said.

She cleared her eyes once more backing up into her house in case they decided to throw more, and when she opened her eyes and saw who was outside her window she felt her heart drop.

Ino was outside with some other girl faeries. The girls were ones Sakura recognized, they were the crazy fan-girls that had major crushes on Sasuke. Sakura knew they were doing Sasuke's bidding but she just didn't understand why Ino was with them also. Sure, Ino also liked Sasuke but Sakura never thought that Ino would choose to harm her in order of a boy.

It hurt her to see that the person she thought was her best friend was now throwing mud at her. She was about to close the window when she heard the girls yell out "No one hits Sasuke and gets away with it!. Learn your place." Sakura saw from behind the window as Ino and the girls were walking away in the direction of the village.

She just turned around and went back to the kitchen to wash her hands and continue eating. She sat down and a second later there was somebody behind her with a knife at her throat. She didn't even notice the presence of someone in the room and she thought it might have been because her mind was too preoccupied with what had just happened with Ino. She was about to fight back when someone put a hand on her mouth.

"Don't struggle unless you want the knife to cut your neck" After that sentence Sakura knew exactly who it was. Sasuke.

Although she didn't know why he was using a knife since all faeries had their own powers. She just assumed that Sasuke was just messing around with her. Her assumptions were proven right when Sasuke started laughing while removing his hand and the knife from her.

She was filled with rage at how he just laughed as if nothing had just happened with him and the other faeries. She just stood and stared at him.

"Did you like my little present with the girls just now?"

She wasn't going to please him by saying what she thought about what had happened with the girls so she just stayed quiet. "So your not going to talk to me then? I see. I guess ill have to make you talk to me"

At that instant Sakura saw black chains surround her body but they didn't look like normal chains. They seemed shadowy as if they were just an illusion but they felt real and cold against her skin. It took her a few seconds to realize that the chains must be what Sasuke could control since he was a dark faerie, and dark faeries powers were linked to shadows and dark things. The chains then tightened and she got pulled toward Sasuke.

They wrapped all around her making it hard to breath and when she was just a few inches away from Sasuke did she realized why everyone always seemed to like the dark faeries. It wasn't that they liked them, it was probably because they all feared those kind of faeries. Being in front of Sasuke and also being squeezed by those shadowy chains made Sakura fill up with fear. The anger she had was washed out with the idea that he could actually kill her if he wanted to, and she really didn't want to die. But that didn't mean that she was going to let him do what ever he wanted with her, she was going to fight back.

He had control over dark chains and he seemed stronger than her at the time but her ability was the use of trees, and they were in the forest so she had the upper hand. She willed trees to grow rapidly between the space between her and Sasuke, making him step back and loose control over his chains. The chains vanished and she ran out the house, which had been partly destroyed when she made the tree grow to get Sasuke away from her.

She got outside and she was about to run to the village when she felt something cold on her ankle and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She looked back and she saw Sasuke's chains around her ankle. She tried to take them off when more chains appeared and wrapped themselves around her neck choking her. That's when Sasuke appeared out of the darkness and stood in front of her.

She was struggling to breath and she was moving her body trying to get herself free but the chains had wrapped around her entire body. Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes and told her "It'll get worse if you struggle"

she ignored him and she felt that her left arm was less tight than the rest of her body. So with one swing she ripped the chain and was about to destroy the rest but then the chains changed shape. She felt them a lot more tighter and what she felt next made her gasp. The chains turned into thorny vines. She couldn't believe Sasuke was using her own magic source against her. She was about to destroy them but instead they started twisting and bending everywhere. It loosened around her neck but it was slowly tearing at her skin and especially around her arms.

Not being able to take the pain she screamed in agony as tears started to drop down her face.

Sasuke with a smug look on his face chuckled "I told you" He then sighed "I don't understand why you didn't just give in when I asked nicely" He then looked up at the sky and said "it'll be dawn in a few hours I should probably wrap things up here" He then kneeled down and took her face in his hands and saw the fear in her emerald eyes.

He got up and was about to pick her up but suddenly one of the elders' minions appeared out of thin air. The minion gave him a scroll and said "Master urgent message" Sasuke cursed at whoever had sent the message but took the scroll anyways; urgent messages were always from the elders. He then started walking back to the village and then he called out "I'll be back, don't let her escape" he gave the minion a firm look and then he disappeared.

The minion then turned and looked at the bloody sobbing pink headed girl on the ground. He then sat on a nearby tree and started sharpening the scythe he had.

Meanwhile Sakura was sobbing on the ground thinking why was all of this happening to her. Why did Sasuke have to turn her best friend against her? Why did he want HER of all people?! She didn't understand anything anymore. She would've tried escaping the instant Sasuke left but where would she run to? The village was no longer safe and Sasuke knew where she lived. She had no other choice but to give in. It hurt knowing that nobody would help her, the people she had trusted would probably turn their backs to her.

Even though she felt the vines loose on her, she had given up all thoughts of escaping. She then turned her head preparing herself for when Sasuke came back. She turned and saw the blood surrounding her and thought to herself 'red' what a nice color. In her mind she kept repeating the word red until it finally hit her. Red! Images of the boy with red hair started flooding her mind. Suddenly a spark lit in her, she couldn't go down without first seeing the red headed boy one last time.

Sakura looked up and saw that the minion was preoccupied with his scythe. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to her, she slowly took off the now loose vines which were not as strong as when Sasuke was present. The instant the last vine came off she sprinted up and ran as fast as she could away from the minion. Surprised at her actions the minion got up and was about to run after her but suddenly vines started growing from the tree he was just sitting on and were wrapping fast around him. Sakura climbed up a tree and was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She was ignoring her body's cry for her to stop moving because she needed to get as far away as she could, because she didn't know when Sasuke would come back.

With every step she took, she absorbed a little bit of energy from the trees she stepped on. The only thing on her mind was the red headed boy. Suddenly she felt that something had slashed her right arm and she lost her balance from the tree branch she was on. She screamed out as she slid down the tree trunk holding her bloody arm. From the shadows the minion came out and said "Thought that little trick of yours was funny?"

He then raised his arms, scythe in hand and then said "Well this is even funnier" and was about to slash her legs but at that moment Sakura put her hand on the tree that was behind her and screamed. Green light flooded her vision as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them the minion was nowhere to be seen. She then saw blood coming from underneath the tree in front of her and when she looked up there was the minions scythe sticking half way through the tree. She gasped, did she do that? She was very confused. Where had she getten so much power from? She had no idea that a forest faerie like her would be able to defeat a minion that belonged to the elders. She was still on the ground but it took her a few minutes to process what had just happened but after a while she got her mind set back to what she was previously thinking.

She got up but stumbled and winced a bit at the intense pain coming from her arm. Proceeding on her path, ignoring everything, she finally ended up in the human realm. Running from roof to roof she finally got to where the red headed boy lived. She went to where she presumed was his room and just stood outside his window. When she saw him on his desk through the curtains, everything that had just happened hit her and she fell to the ground sobbing. Then she heard his window creak and she didn't expect to see his beautiful jade eyes looking right at her for the second time. She then thought for a second. Sasuke didn't know about the red headed boy, so she might be able to hide from Sasuke for the time being, but only if the red headed boy let her stay with him. Although he was human and knew nothing about her, she wished with all her heart that he would help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters or The play Othello

**Chapter 6**

Gaara was in his British literature class where they were reading a play called 'Othello_'. _He had previously read it and to him it didn't quite make sense on how things happened and the choices the characters made. It was about a couple that loved each other but one of the main characters' friend filled him up with lies about his lover, which he believed, leading him to kill his lover out of jealousy.

Usually, Gaara would be very focused on the topic they would be going through, even though he had already read that play, his thoughts would wander to Sakura. The girl who suddenly appeared outside his window asking for help the the night before.

He wondered where she had come from, and where she had gotten her wounds. She only told him her name and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by asking her questions. Although it did drive him crazy not knowing what happened to her, he asked himself if it was a good idea to keep her in his house. He knew nothing of her but he still wanted to keep her safe from whatever she was running from. He didn't understand it though, he would never feel this protective over someone he had only met once. But with her it was different, he felt a pull towards her as if he was-

"Hey Gaara!"

Gaara was too deep in thought to notice that his blonde friend had been calling out to him. Getting back to reality he answered "Hey Naruto"

"Whats wrong with you Gaara? You seem to be spacing off lately, did something happen?"

Gaara didn't know it would be this obvious to other people.

"Nothing happened, it's just that I'm a bit tired but I'm fine" Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look, but shook it off then said "Do you want to get ramen during lunch today"

"Sure"

After they had eaten their lunch he started thinking about her again, and he realized that he didn't even leave her any food in his room for her to eat, and what if she went to the kitchen and she got seen? Then his mom would know that he was hiding a girl in the house and he would get in a lot of trouble. Even though he was almost 18, he still had to follow the rules of the house.

When school was out Gaara rushed to his house as fast as he could, When he got to the house he noticed that no one was home yet and was thankful for that. He ran up to the his room and burst through the door to his room. He saw Sakura laying down on his bed, and she had turned to him when he went through the door. She looked shocked at how he had entered, but he didn't put much thought to that.

The first thing he said was "Have you eaten yet?"

All she did was shake her head and he was out the door as fast as he had come in. She didn't even have enough time to call out to him to ask why he had asked that. Until she realized that he didn't know that she wasn't human. Of course he would worry if she had eaten or not, but since she was a faerie she didn't necessarily need to eat everyday if she was in the human world. But he didn't know that.

Gaara ran out as he saw her nod and ran directly to a store that they lived by. He had enough money to buy things for Sakura to eat. He decided to buy her fruits since that was something he didn't need to cook, because if his mom or his brother came home while he was cooking something they would be suspicious. Especially if he took the food up to his room. Fruits and snacks were probably the most easiest things he could sneak in with out the others realizing he had someone else over at the house.

While he was at the register he suddenly remembered it was Tuesday, "oh god.." Tuesday was laundry day, which meant his mom would go inside his room to collect clothes. He then quickly asked the cashier what time it was, " um.. its 4:50" said the cashier, Gaara then paid and grabbed the fruits and yelled a quick "Thanks!" before running out the store leaving a puzzled cashier.

Gaara ran as quick as he could without dropping the fruits. His mom would get back from work at 5:00 which meant he had 10 minutes before she came home. " I hope..she didn't get home early" Gaara thought as he ran across a street.

If Gaara's mom saw Sakura she'd probably freak out. He shuddered remembering the time that Kankuro snuck his girlfriend in the house. His mom then found them passionately kissing on his bed; the night ended ugly. Since that time his mom made it clear that they shall never Ever sneak girls in the house.

As Gaara turned the corner of his street his eyes went wide "Damn" he whispered as he saw his mom's car parked in front of the house. He then ran up the yard and opened the door, he was semi breathing hard after running. While he was trying to even out his breathing he saw his mom coming down the stairs "are you okay Gaara?" she asked as she saw him trying to control his breathing "I'm...fine did..you go into my room?" His mom raised and eyebrow at him "well yes I just got your dirty clothes... why is something the matter?" "no...nothing" Gaara said as he passed his mom on the stairs. 'Sakura must have hid' Gaara thought in relief.

When he opened the door he quickly closed it and locked it after entering. He then threw the bags on top of the bed and started looking for Sakura. Gaara found her watering a plant he had in his bathroom. "I brought you fruit to eat" Sakura looked up at him and smiled "Thank you"

She went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Gaara handed her the bag with the fruit in it and she took it and started to take out what was inside. He had bought strawberries, grapes and peaches. When she started eating a strawberry he was in awe. She was nibbling on it as if she was a small animal. Gaara thought she looked almost like a chipmunk when she ate. She must have noticed that he was staring because she looked at him and gave him a knowing look.

"Ooh you should have one too, I don't want to be the only one to be eating something that you bought." Gaara took a strawberry and started eating it slowly, still glancing at Sakura. It had barley been two days since they met and Gaara was still somewhat nervous to be around Sakura, He felt himself blush at the thought of her when he was at school and being this close to her felt soothing to him. It made him feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach.

They were eating their fruit in silence when there was a knock on the door and Gaara almost choked what he was eating since he had gone almost in a trance just by watching Sakura eat.

He heard his mom saying that dinner was ready and he let out a "Y-yeah I'll be there in a minute" He looked at Sakura and she just smiled at him "you should go eat"

He felt guilty that he couldn't take her with him to eat. He must have given her a sad look when she said "Don't worry about me, ill have enough with what you brought me" He heard the plates downstairs and he knew that his mom would come get him if he didn't go, so he got up and went to the kitchen.

He ate his dinner and before he excused himself his mom asked him if everything was okay. "Yea everything's fine, it's just.. uh.. exams, yea. I have some exams I'm concerned about" "Well as long as It's just that, I was just wondering if you had any girl problems." At that Gaara felt his cheeks burn up and he tried to not look at his mom "I know I told you boys not to bring any girls to the house but that doesn't mean you can't have girlfriends, if it's about a girl, I could help" Gaara's mom gave him a smile but then he just got up and went to his room. "He's been acting weird lately I think it is a girl problem, I want you to figure out whats been bugging your brother" Gaara's mom said to Kankuro. Kankuro just nodded while chewing his food.

When he got to the confinement of his room he exhaled a long breath, he couldn't believe that his mom was asking about girls. He had to be careful, if he wasn't, then his mom would find out about Sakura.

He looked around his room and he saw Sakura lying down in his bed sleeping so he grabbed a blanket and covered her. It would have been better if she was under the bed sheets but he didn't want to wake her, so he just took one of the extra blankets he had.

He made himself a little sleeping place on the floor as far as he could from her.(which would be close to the bathroom door) 'It would be quite ungentlemanly to sleep close to her' he thought. Before he fell asleep he peeked over at her and wondered why in the world was he even helping her out? Gaara had never put in so much effort to help anyone out. He couldn't understand it but a feeling inside him was just pulling him to her. 'This is so confusing!' he thought, he couldn't figure out what the feeling was.

Looking at Sakura he was asking himself 'Why was she so beaten up? Who is after her? Is she real? Am I just dreaming all this?' But before he thought too much he calmed his thoughts down and told himself that he'll try to ask her the next day, and so he forced himself to fall asleep.

When Gaara woke up the next morning he almost had a heart attack. When he opened his eyes he saw Kankuro slowly opening his door. When realization hit him he quickly did something that he would quickly regret.


End file.
